Lost Crowns
by gabbyromig
Summary: Stef and Lena move into Stef's grandmothers house after she passes away but what is going to happen in the small town of Storybrooke when they get there. Who are they in fairytale world? And what happened in the past the cant remember and how willing are they to learn the truth about their past. And how will it affect people of Storybrooke. Stef/Lena,Swanqueen,maybe sleepingwarrior
1. Chapter 1

Stef

I shoved the last of the clothes into a suitcase exceeding its limit by a lot and looked over at Lena who smiled innocently at me.

"What moving is a big deal, what did you think I was going to do, take a few things?" she asked like she doesn't own more clothes than any normal person should.

"You could dress an entire African village, I hope you know that" I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh honey if you think this is a lot of clothes you should see some of my ex's closets, it's crazy. I really don't own that much" she said and I rolled my eyes at the thought of her ex's.

"Whatever you say, princess" I said and she play slapped me and rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna miss this place" she said and I looked at the bedroom of our crappy one bedroom apartment.

"Yes this piece of crap really made for a nice place didn't it?" I asked she glared at me and I laughed.

"Come on, sweetie. The pipes leak, the power only works half the time, we have to hope the ceiling won't collapse on us in our sleep. We had some amazing memories here but we will have even more there and in a house better fit for miss princess" I teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Stop that, i'm not a princess." she said and I laughed.

"We will love it and it's the perfect house to raise children in and have a future in" I said and she nodded.

"I know I love it too. " she said and I know this could be the change we need.

We got to the house and she smiled at me.

"It's just what I remembered it as" I said looking at the house my gram used to live in before she unfortunately passed away and her will left it to me.

"Did you go here often to visit her as a kid?" she asked me and I shook my head.

"No my mom didn't like it here that much" I said and she looked at me confused.

"How could she not like it here? It's like stepping into a fairytale world, I mean it's called Storybrooke for goodness sakes" she said and I laughed.

"Yeah they have this running joke here where they pretend to be fairytale characters so she would be like having a casual conversation and be like 'so I was talking to Snow White today and…" I said and she laughed.

"That's adorable."

"Yeah well it made it hard for my mom to know the difference between her having dementia or her just be the crazy old women she was" I said and she smiled at me.

"I think she was just a stubborn old women" she said and I nodded.

"Yeah that's what I like to think it is at least…" I said and a blonde women came up to me.

"Hey are you guys new to town?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I'm Marie's granddaughter, Stephanie Foster and this is my girlfriend Lena Adams" I said and she smiled at me.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you, I'm Emma." she said and I shook her hand.

"Marie was a lovely women, I'm so sorry for your lost" she said and I smiled at her.

"Well welcome to Storybrooke. We don't get new people very often so just a warning you will probably be the talk of town for a while but we are nice people just can be nosy" she said and I laughed.

"Well we already love this little town" Lena said shaking hands with Emma.

Emma

How were they able to get in? They have to be someone to have found this place but who? Marie was Cinderella's fairy godmother and I really don't think she has a kid let alone grandkids. I walked into my apartment and my mom was giving Henry a grilled cheese.

"Did Marie have children?" I asked and mom looked at me shocked.

"In what world?" she asked.  
"Any world"

"Not that I know of but she had a woman who claimed to be her daughter but I think it was one of her many girls she helped. Why do you ask?" she said putting goldfish on Neal's tray on his high seat.

"Because her granddaughter and her girlfriend just moved into her house" I said and she looked at me shocked.

"That's impossible." she said.

"You know the longer I live here the more saying something is impossible is like asking for it to happen." I said and she laughed.

"Good point, is there anything about here in the book" I asked Henry who was stuffing his face with grilled cheese like he hasn't eaten in days,

"Not that I know of" he said mouth full and I sighed.

"Well they both have to be someone to get in" I said and he opened his book to see a new page with a picture of a crown on the floor. What does this mean?

"Well at least one of them was royalty" Henry said fascinated. Who are they and why are they here?  
 **Ok I couldn't resist the urge to write a crossover between the Fosters and Once Upon a Time being that they are my two favorite shows and hey why not. New to crossovers and new to Once Upon a Time fanfiction. Black and White fans don't worry I will eventually get the next chapter up it's just a slow process because I have some writers block with it.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Lena_

 _I continued to work with my hair so it looks 'ball ready' why does Mom and Dad need to have a ball every other friday. I would so much rather read a book and relax by the fire or listen to the Servers play the instruments like they do at night. They normally would drag me up and get me to dance like they have my entire life._

" _Good luck taming that mane" Michael said ruffling my hair and I slapped him._

" _You know I figured you might be somewhat bearable today since...I said and my dad came in._

" _Children, aren't you a little old to be behaving in such a way. Michael you are to meet your future bride tonight and you still act like a child" Dad said and I laughed._

" _God spare the poor lass" I said and Michael glared at me._

" _Get ready and leave her be. God knows it will take a fortnight to tame the mane" Dad said and I rolled my eyes._

" _You think my bride is doomed the poor lad that marries you is, you got sass" he said before leaving and I groaned annoyed. Time to get this over with._

 _I watched as a light skinned blonde by the name of Stephanie danced with my brother and I can tell she is just as bored with the occasion as I am. Hey maybe we will get along._

" _Why not dance with someone " Dad said and I forced a smile._

" _Now father I would never wish to steal the attention of my dear brother on this splendid occasion" I said and he laughed._

" _Wow you almost sounded like a princess despite the fib" he said and I sighed._

" _Time will soon come where we will be looking for you" he said and I sighed._

" _You will find a prince that will bring the kingdom great future and wealth" I said and he sighed._

" _Lena…"_

" _Am I wrong?"_

" _Tonight is just a meeting to see if they are compatible" he said._

" _Mother and you married for love" I pointed out and he sighed._

" _We are just giving him the chance to meet someone" he said but I know Michael already has met a few girls he fancies more._

" _I guess I will go find someone then" I said giving myself an excuse to walk away. I walked through the dancers and got myself a glass of wine since I have nothing better to do._

" _Oh how did you get yourself a glass? Last I checked the older ladies were having way too much" the blonde I recognized as Michael's date said._

" _I live here I know where the personal supply is, I'll give you a cup if you don't speak of it" I said and she laughed._

" _Deal" she said and I poured her a cup._

" _I'm Stephanie by the way" she said holding her hand out for me to shake._

" _Oh yes the great princess of the lost city of Atlantis" I said and she laughed._

" _No that place is kind of lost" she said and I blushed at the embarrassment at getting it wrong._

" _Oh sorry I normally fade out my brother when he talks" I said and she laughed._

" _I'm Lena by the way" I said and she nodded._

" _The great princess of Oz" she said and I shook my head._

" _Oh sorry I normally fade out my dear father when he talks" she said and I laughed._

" _I did tell a fib through I am from Atlantis the lost part is just a protection spell against the awful monkeys from Oz that kept eating our food" she said and I laughed._

" _Well you learn something new every day, wait isn't that place made of gold?" I asked and she laughed._

" _What are they telling people? How unpractical. There's a mansion made of gold supposedly but my papa won't let me see it so it just might be a myth" she said._

" _Anyways I should be getting back to my dear fiance" she said getting my attention. Fiance? What happened to it just being a date to see if he likes her?_

Stef

I got online to figure out if there is a job opening at the police station here. I probably should have looked into that before moving but hey I'm a procrastinator.

"Oh hey so there isn't a job opening for you?" Lena said and I sighed.

"That's not true just haven't found it yet" I said and she glared at me.  
"Stephanie!" she said and I sighed.

"I will find one this is a one horse town they have to need help" I said and she sighed.

"And did you talk to the principal of the school?" I asked and she nodded.  
"Not the principal he was busy but this really nice teacher lady told me that there is going to be open spot for a third grade teacher as of next fall" she said and I smiled.

"Good have you started trying to figure out who they are yet?" I asked jokingly and she laughed.

"My best guess is the teacher is snow white she has the light skin dark hair for the role" she said and I laughed.

"Nice, by the way I ran into the mayor today"

"Oh who do you think he is?"she asked.

"Her and I'm not sure. She's seemed almost confused that we are here" I said thinking back on the odd vibe I got from the woman. She seemed nice just that she was trying to analyze me.

"I don't think people move here very often, babe" she said and I know she has a point but still.

"No I know it just seemed like she was trying to analyze me" I said and she sighed.

"That's the cop in you, you do this all the time." she said and I guess she's right.

"I guess so I'll go down to the station and see about a job" I said and she kissed me.  
"Good you need a job or you will drive me crazy" she said and I rolled my eyes.

"I love you" I said.

"Love you too, come back with a job" she said and I rolled my eyes. I got to the station and it looked like no one was here.

"Hello?" I asked looking around the place but no one was insight. This station does look like there is a cop maybe two here at the most. Even a small town could use more police help than that.

At the desk sat an old looking book titled 'Once Upon A Time'. They really take this joke seriously don't they. For some reason I wanted to open it but before I could a voice of a young boy stopped me.

"What are you doing?" he asked and I laughed embarrassed.

"I'm sorry it just looked like a good boy. Anyways I was here to ask if there was anyway I could get a job here. Do you know when I could talk to a captain or a deputy" I asked the boy who looked to be about ten.

"My mom is the deputy I can ask her if she's looking to hire once she gets back" he said politely and I smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"No problem by the way the book is just the classic fairy tales we are doing a project with it in school" he said and I nodded.  
"That's cool this town sure does like it's fairy tales" I said and he smiled at me.

"It's called Storybrooke we like to live up to the name, I guess" he said and I nodded.

"Ok well thank you I will come in later this week then?" I asked and he nodded.

"If you don't run into her before it's a small town" he said and I nodded.  
"Right I will probably see you around then" I said and he nodded and I left. Ok that was odd. This entire town feels like it's sitting on a huge secret and we are not supposed to be a part of it.

Henry

She left and I opened the book to see if everything was the same. It's killing me trying to figure out who they are. I turned to the newest pages and saw the picture with the crown and there was two now. Underneath it it was labeled 'The Lost Princesses' but when I turned the page it went into the same old Rapunzel story I have read many times. Well I guess they really are lost, but why? Normally the story book would have more by now.

"Hey nothing on them?" Mom asked and I sighed. I didn't even hear her come back.

"Now it's just Rapunzel story with the caption the lost princesses" I said and she shrugged.

"Maybe she's Rapunzel" she said and I shook my head.

"That's ridiculous she can't be rapunzel" I said and she gave me a confused look.

"Says the son of the evil queen talking to the daughter of snow white and prince charming who just had a nice conversation with a man that used to be a cricket but yeah she can't be Rapunzel because hair cuts don't exist" she joked and I rolled my eyes.

"No she can't be Rapunzel because Rapunzel was banished from Storybrooke she made my mom angry somehow" I said and she sighed.

"Well maybe it's been lifted" she suggested and I shook my head.

"That's not Rapunzel, I've met her. She has really short hair for someone who supposedly pulled a man up a tower with it and it's also red now and she called me darling in an accent and hated this place especially my mother" I said thinking back on the woman who came to visit Marie every once in a while before being banished again.

"Well no offense but your mom didn't exactly make a lot of friends in the enchanted forest" she said and I nodded.

"I know but not only can she not be her because I remember what Rapunzel looks like but she can't be because Rapunzel knows who she is. This woman has no idea any of this is real" I said and she sighed.

"So why is it showing Rapunzel?" she asked and that's when it clicked.

"Rapunzel used to visit Marie if Rapunzel is somehow related to Marie and this Stephanie girl is moving in to her 'grandma's house' she's related to Rapunzel" I said and she looked at me shocked.

"That's Rapunzel's daughter?" she asked and I nodded.

"What happened to her through because I don't know about you but I never heard of Rapunzel having a daughter" I said and she shrugged.

"You don't hear much after they meet prince charming" she said and I sighed. If this is true what happened to her and why is she here now? Who is her girlfriend and what is gonna happen once my mom realizes Rapunzel's daughter is back?

 **Ok if you are reading please review I get worried when I don't get reviews. So if you are reading let me me know what you think is going to happen I love predictions and who knows I might use it. Anyways hope you like and hope to hear from you.**


End file.
